Boogeymen (Shadow North)
Boogeymen are Amortal Ghost like creatures. they are known for scaring children under the age of teenage age (under thirteen).They feed on young children`s fear and their crying Biology and Appearence A Boogeyman have a ghostly appearence with a rounded shaped body and belly and has pointy ears with a pointy "hat" like head and yellow eyes.Their skin colour is either a mixture of Gray and Green or black as shadows, they also have a ghost "Tail". Boogeymen are known for their disgusting breath and yellow blocky teeth and big Purple tongue which can reach several meters. A Boogeyman feeds on children`s fears and/or least crying of children, whenever a nearby child is scared, frightened or crying the Boogeyman automatically gets nutrition and energy, a Boogeyman enjoys to eat candy and sweet food despite not getting nutriton of it. Abilities and behaviour Boogeymen are not dangerous but they can be very problematic to children due to scaring them or making them cry (as scaring children or at least making them cry feeds them) . One of their abilities which is used as tactics to scare a child would be to call upon boggarts (for example) and place them in the bed rooms of the child.The Boogeymen can create scary looking shadows and also put the kids under a nightmare sleep that will last until awoken by a parent or when the night is over by "Hypnotizing " them.The Boogeymen can also get energy and nutrition by making children cry as such their tactics to make children cry is eating their candy or "kidnapping" their toys like teddy bears etc. Althought Boogeymen dont feed on sugar and candy,they really like the taste of sugar and would eat sugar and sweets anytime (even when not determiant to scare or make a child cry). If the Child is sleeping and have a nice dream then the Boogeyman can "enter" the dream and make it a Terrible Nightmare. Repelling a Boogeyman A Boogeyman fears light,So a simple lumos can repel it if not making it vanish or putting on the light of a lamp might scare the boogeymen for a moment. Using waddiwasi to fire wadding in their mouth will give the boogeymen "nausea" and make them spit out the things they have taken from the child. Symbols that represents something good like crosses,ying yang symbol or lucky charms that means something good may make them feel sick. Lumos solem is infact an instant K.O for a Boogeyman althought its very rare that a Boogeyman get hit by this considering it often dodge it and makes sounds of shame. As for children who have not learned magic yet can repel Boogeymen by using their own imagination to pretend (for example) that they are armed against the Boogeyman, this will intimidate the Boogeyman whenever the child (Once again just a example) pretends to strike with their imaginary sword or blast them with their imaginary projectile weapon. Amortality and "Breeding" Considering the fact that Boogeymen are amortal and spawns in damp dark places (similar to boggarts) they can still infact breed. Even if it is difficult to tell a diffrence between a male and a female boogeyman one can still tell the diffrence if you see A female boogeyman creating so called Boogerboo Pearls using its mucus and booger after being kissed by a male Boogeyman. The Boogerboo pearls will turn into Boogerboos and if they get enough nutrition they will evolve into Boogeymen. A Boogeyman can not be killed considering the fact it is amortal, however it can vanish for a while if it get "overheated" by light but they are still not dead or gone because they will sooner or later respawn in a another place without remembering much how it was defeated Chief Boogeymen Boogeymen who lives in a "true" Boogeyman pack or colony as its also called (a "true" Boogeyman pack/colony consists of about Twentyfive Boogeymen or more) have more often than not a leader or a chief which is known as a Chief Boogeyman or Alpha Boogeyman. A Chief Boogeyman differs from other Boogeymen as it is more cunning and more skills when it comes to scaring Children or making them cry, Chief Boogeymen are also known to have slightly more abilities than ordinary Boogeymen. History Boogeymen have scared and traumatised several Children (often of wizarding blood) during bed time there are several experiences of such incidents, one example would be the time during the night of 26th december when Arthur Weasley and two of his younger Brothers were home alone they were ambushed by a Boogeyman and they ran all around the house and locked them inside the bathroom. Boogeymen are talked about during defence against dark arts especially during the first Three years Battle Of Hogwarts There were Boogeymen from Caves and from the forbidden forest that aided Hogwarts during the Battle.They were convinced to Protect Hogwartz by Boogerboos (wich were convinced by Peeves) Their methods were for example Taking the death eaters wands from their hands and throwing them away or completely taking them away from them,Placing out Boggarts to try to scare the death eaters,bumping into them,Using their awful breath and stench to disgust them,dropping pumpkins,rotten eggs,pots with Mimbulus Mimbletonia and even buckets filled with toilet water and pushing them a bit or trying to keep them away from the castle like holding their arms,.The Boogeymen Chiefs were able to do more things than that like shooting their Boogeyman Chief jinx that covered the death eaters in slime plus making them immobile for at least 2 short seconds.And The Boogeymen Wrestled with The dementors to keep them away from innocent people during the battle Known Encounters With Boogeymen Thieving Behaviour despite the fact a Boogeyman only steal toys from children just to scare them and make them cry and always after leaving the house or getting Defeated,the toys will somehow return.However despite this,Boogeymen (similar to a Niffler)have a passion for Shiny objects.They often take shiny objects like sickles,galleons,Christmas ornaments like Christmas Balls or stars,neckles,pearls etc.They Take the shiny objects with them to their tribe to the Boogeyman Chief to create their "Boogey-treasure" for showing the chief tribute or they just take them to their hideout for themselves. Trivia * Boogeymen are rated XXX by the Ministry of Magic,even if they have never done any actual physical or serious harm,they are still rated XXX by the fact by their Thieving Behaviour and for their shameless instincts like making children cry or scared and their thieving behaviour. * Despite this However,the Boogeymen that fought the death eaters in Battle Of Hogwartz did however push the death eaters,grabbing their hands,bumping into them,dropping sacks of flour and other stuff on the death eater and wrestled with Dementors, some even pinched Voldemort`s Death Eaters and spank them, however this was not necessarily harm as it did not cause any serious injuries and that it would be the only type of "harm" one or more Boogeymen has ever done and other than that Boogeymen has never done any type of "harm" or serious harm for that matter * It is said that the Boogeyman is the only known creature that knows how a Boggart looks like when its alone. Category:Creatures Category:Amortals Category:XXX Creatures Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:Beings Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North)